


Kitten Distraction

by gummyrubi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, M/M, ko-fi fic, meet cute, ruby being cute and an unintentional matchmaker, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Judai's trying to focus during class but a certain blue-haired student and a kitten keep distracting him.





	Kitten Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParalianPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParalianPoet/gifts).



Judai sighed as his professor started setting up the powerpoint before class began. He was in a literature class and it was  _ so  _ boring—he briefly considered dropping the class but he figured he could endure a semester of it. Probably. 

He mainly kept to himself in the back of the class and decided he’d stick it out since he’d already been at this a month. Nothing entertaining ever happened here anyway.

Judai lifted his gaze up to the screen at the front of the auditorium once the class settled and the professor started speaking. 

The professor began introducing them to the new topic of the week while he searched for his laser pointer. He found it and turned his back to the class, using the laser pointer to guide the students’ attention to a particular spot on the slide.

“Ruby!” a voice yelled out, startling most of the students present, along with the professor as they all searched for the origin of the shout.

Suddenly a kitten jumped high up at the screen, tiny paws hitting the spot where the red dot was a second before it turned off. 

The kitten, black with white paws and a white-tipped tail, sat, waiting for the dot to reappear again, her big blue eyes roaming all over the screen. 

A blue haired student in glasses rushed down the steps of the auditorium to scoop up the unsuspecting kitten and held her close to his chest. “I’m so sorry!” 

The professor stared at his student, eyes going from the guy to the kitten in his arms and back. 

Judai’s attention was on his classmate, one that he recognized as someone who liked to participate in class often.    
The kitten meowed and started purring. 

The professor cleared his throat as some of the class started giggling. 

“Just try to keep her from running around,” was the verdict, as the professor reached out and pet her. Ruby meowed in content. 

The blue-haired student lit up. “Thank you! I’ll keep her from running out again.”

He sat back in his seat and after a beat, the professor resumed the lecture. 

Judai was grinning the whole time, sneaking looks at the student with a kitten on his lap. He noticed he wasn’t the only one looking, too.

After class, the student went back to the professor who talked to him while petting the purring kitten. 

Judai wanted to talk to the student too, but his next class was on the other side of campus and he needed to get going. 

Another time then.

* * *

 

Judai sat in his seat and pulled out the textbook for class, ready for the professor to start the lesson. He swore to himself that he’d take better notes this semester after last semester’s trying time during finals. Those were dark days he didn’t want to repeat.

The professor was on the computer, trying to open a program that wasn’t responding as class started. Judai tried keeping his attention on her, knowing she would start the lesson soon but his mind started wandering shortly after. 

He was startled out of his reverie by a student sitting next to him at the back of the class.

Normally he wouldn’t pay them any mind but this time a tiny meow got his attention. 

It was the same blue-haired student with the kitten from the previous class. 

He looked sheepishly at Judai. “Sorry, she’ll be quiet, I promise.”

Judai couldn’t help but give him an easy, reassuring smile. “Let’s hope this professor doesn’t use a laser pointer too.”

The student’s cheeks dusted with pink, shy. “Oh, you were there.”

“I was and it was adorable.” Judai held a hand out. “I’m Judai.”

The other student returned the handshake. “I’m Johan, and this little troublemaker is Ruby.”

Judai pet her and she purred happily before falling asleep in Johan’s lap a few moments later.

“It’s only for today, I didn’t notice she snuck into my backpack until I was on campus.” Johan told him in a quiet voice. Their professor was still struggling with the program.

“She’s very cute.”

Johan looked fond. “She is.”

The professor finally started the lecture and the two turned to pay attention. Johan kept one hand softly petting Ruby while he wrote notes with the other. At the end of class, the kitten woke up and immediately started purring when Johan gave her chin rubs. 

Judai couldn’t help but smile at them. 

Ruby started licking Johan’s hand while he pet her as they gathered their things and slowly started walking out of the classroom. 

They talked a little, about their previous class and next ones. Judai’s next class wasn’t until later that evening and Johan was done for the day.

Johan gave his kitten a soft smile before looking up at Judai. “Do you,” he cleared his throat, a little shy, “want to go to the café with me? We could study together for the test next week.”

“There’s a test next week?” Judai’s jaw dropped. He really needed to start paying more attention in class.

Johan chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Then we should absolutely go study together.” Judai replied as the two of them stood outside the building of their last class, both knowing they’d have to part here.

“Great, I’ll take Ruby back home and I’ll meet you in the café down the street after.”

Judai reached out to pet the kitten in Johan’s arms and her purring intensified. They exchanged numbers and Judai grinned. “Sounds good.” 

Johan smiled at him. “Then I’ll see you in about half an hour.” 

“It’s a date,” Judai replied, then paused, blushing. “I-I mean—”

“A date it is.”

The two kept their eyes on each other, smiling.

Ruby mewled cutely and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend Bella! Thank you for the ko-fi! <3   
> Something short and sweet to start off the new year :D  
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) and [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk spiritshipping with me! :D


End file.
